Warriors Lemon
by jayfeathergal
Summary: Firestar is in love with sandstorm, but will dead Spottedleaf turn him around?


"Hey wake up."

" "

" Wake up! FIRESTAR GET UP!"

"What? huh?"

" It's almost sunhigh!"

Before he even opened his eyes, Firestar leaped out of the comfort of his nest, through the overhanging lichen, and into the clearing. What he saw obviously shocked him. the moonlight was just disappearing and cats awakening from their nests. Firestar searched the clearing for the prankster, when he heard his mate laughing just across the clearing. he immediately knew what had happened. "Sandstorm would you so kindly come over here?" Firestar said with a tone in his voice unreadable.

Sandstorm padded over, the amusement in her eyes still shining bright, she was convinced she had him fooled. " Yes Firestar? What is it my love?"

"Could you tell me what that is? Over by the elder's tree?" Sandstorm turned her head, and Firestar saw his chance, he stealthily hid behind a group of gossiping queens by the nursery entrance.

Sandstorm turned her head, "Wh-... Firestar?" When she had started towards the leader's den Firestar quickly sat down, back where he was, and called out to her, "Sandstorm!"

His mate leaped about three tail lengths from the ground. "You mousebrain! You scared me!" Firestar chuckled, half to himself, "That was point. Oh, and what happened to almost sunrise?" Firestar purred, and they nuzzled each other lovingly.

Later that night, Firestar was staring up at Silverpelt, wondering what his ancestors were doing now. D_o they even sleep? _He wondered. _P__robably, they are cats after all_. Soon Firestar went to his den, and curled up with Sandstorm. Firestar didn't fall asleep for a while, he was still thinking of the wonders of Starclan and what they may be doing now.

Firestar opened his eyes, blinking in the surprise of his new surroundings. He was sitting among the roots of the forest floor, with trees towering above his head. _I must be in starclan. Where is Yellowfang? or Bluestar? _The ginger tom sat up and padded among the few leaves on the ground. _But it isn't newleaf,_ he pondered,_ its leafall! _Then he remembered, it's always newleaf in Starclan_. Mousebrain. _Eventually, Firestar came across a sweet, familiar scent. What was it? Another cat of course, but who?

When he followed the scent trail, Firestar came across another trail, but it wasn't a scent, it was a trail of green leaves on the forest floor, leading to a pile of... nothing but bracken? then he looked closer, there was an entrance, just small enough for a cat to fit through. The scent led to it, and it was fresh too. Firestar didn't recognize the smell, but he felt that he should. His curiosity took over and he pushed through the entrance.

_Spottedleaf! _Firestar was happy to see her, but then her looked her over. Spottedleaf was looking very unusual, her fur was sleeker than normal, it was freshly groomed. On his normal visits, she had at least a shred of some kind of herb in her fur, but now she looked... beautiful. She sat in the center of a nest, and the nest was odd too. Instead of moss, the bracken was lined with lots of fuzzy and comfortable looking feathers. At least three times the normal size of a nest, too! "Spottedleaf?"

"Firestar."

The pretty young she cat looked up, "Did I ever tell you how much I wished we could have been together? Even now, I still wish it. Don't you feel the same?"

Firestar sighed," Spottedleaf I have a mate now. You Know that. Besides you're a medicine cat, it never would have worked out anyway."

"Oh but im no longer a medicine cat," her voice was now seductive, "And you are in starclan now, and she is not, therefore you do not have a mate now." Firestar recoiled, "Spottedleaf, wh-what are you t-trying to say?" Her gaze was now fierce, almost menacing, as she said " Firestar can't you see? _**We**_ were meant to be together not you and that pile of fox dung you call a mate!

Spottedleaf leaped at Firestar, claws outstretched and knocked him onto his back. His head hit a boulder and he passed out, only for a moment as Spottedleaf trapped him with conveniently placed vines. when he woke, he found himself binded to the floor in a rather awkward way, legs and front paws splayed backwards to the floor with his belly, neck and cock exposed.

Spottedleaf laughed maniacally, " I hope you enjoy!" She threw herself at his neck and suddenly slowed down to lick him. When she was satisfied she lowered to his belly, and eventually, his member. Firestar was still to stunned to yell, but not to much to moan in pleasure. He couldn't help it with Spottedleaf being such a natural.

Eventually, he accepted that this was happening and wanted more, so just when he was about to cum he broke his binds an pushed Spottedleaf into a semi-crouch, then he mounted her." You thought you had me pinned didn't you. You thought you were better than sandstorm? I trusted you!"

Firestar slammed into Spottedleaf with all his strength, breaking her virginity so hard she screamed and didn't stop for quite a long time. Firestar felt a little pity for her at once, but did his best to ignore it. when Spottedleaf was done he leaned to her ear and whispered, "Don't ever underestimate me again." And at that he walked out of the bracken fortress and down the leaf path. when he left the area for good, he layed down and drifted back to sleep, and awoke in his nest. Next to Sandstorm, his lifelong mate.


End file.
